


Thorns

by Sionna_Raven



Series: Snacks and Letters: the naughty parts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-war AR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionna_Raven/pseuds/Sionna_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after, those two don't need to hate each other to make things difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is an unofficial spin-off of the 'Snacks and Letters' AU. Unofficial, because it's slash and my partner in crime Valkyriekat and I agreed not to go there for the main story. Also, because it's Severus' POV and in our teamwork he belongs to Kat. I owe her a lot for having allowed me to kidnap her boy for my pleasure.

 

He is sitting there, casually leaning against the post, smiling his broad, arrogant smile, pointing his wand. Black! Being wide awake and grabbing my own wand takes no time at all. Get him, before he gets me!

„ _Expelliarmus!“_

Black flies to one corner of the room, his wand to another. For a moment he looks stunned. Like the dog he is he shakes his head and then brushes his long hair out of his face. His grey eyes which have glittered brightly in anticipation of his prank are darkened now. The smile has gone, only deepest sadness and hurt remained.

He pulls himself up. I expect him to make for his wand, but he only stares at me, wordless. Sirius' eyes wander over the bed. The bed in which we spent the night together. The bed in which he whispered words of love in my ear and closed my lips with his kisses. ' _No need for words, Sev.'_

He turns to the bathroom. Before the door closes behind him, he gives me one last look and says: _„You still don't trust me.“_

A statement, not an accusation.

There's a sudden pain, a pain.... in my hand? Blood on my fingers, bright red like the single rose on the sheets.

I teased him about the bouquets of roses he always gave to his girlfriends, roses without thorns. I called it a cheap trick. He laughed: _„Yeah, only a magic trick little girls like. The roses weren't real. When it's real, they have thorns.“_

 


End file.
